Three's Company
by xPrettyPuppyx
Summary: Sonny and Chad get cosy at a party. But what happens when things heat up? Can they deal with the consequences? Set before Sonny and Chad started dating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just want to let you guys know I haven't been keeping up with Sonny with a Chance so this story is set before Sonny and Chad started dating.**_

_**And can we pretend Chad is 20 and lives on his own and Sonny is 19 please?**_

_**Hope you enjoy it :P **_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open at the sound of my alarm and I immediately began to smile as I looked out of the window and saw it was a beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky. The thought of being stuck at work on such a glorious day did dampen my mood ever so slightly but I didn't really have a choice, so I jumped in the shower.<p>

After getting dried off I got dressed in a flowery print dress and a denim jacket, grabbed my bag and car keys and headed off to work.

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped through the doors to Condor studios I realised I'd forgotten something big. Tonight was Chastity's party. I know that doesn't sound that big but Chastity holds these massive parties where people could stay the night if they wanted to. Plus, this year was the first one anyone from <em>So Random!<em> had been invited to. The hype around the party left the whole of condor studios was buzzing.

I quickly made my way to my dressing room where I was greeted by Tawni, who was even more upbeat than usual.

"Hey Sonny! What are you wearing to Chastity's party tonight?"

"I have no idea, I'm not even sure if I'm going."

"What! You have to go; I can't be seen at a big party like that on my own!"

"Well I forgot about it until this morning so I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry about that, we'll go shopping this afternoon and find you something great to wear," Tawni smiled, she knew I was rubbish at coming up with excuses.

"Aww fine, but I don't want to be trailing round the shops all afternoon."

"Sonny, shopping can take as long as it needs to for us to find you the perfect dress. We don't want you to look anything less than your best for Marc now do we?"

"Tawni Marc is my ex-boyfriend, emphasis on the EX. There is no way in hell I want to get back together with that two-timing bastard!" The thought of seeing Marc made my blood bloil.

"Sonny, I'm not stupid, I know you don't want to get back together with him. This is to make him jealous," Tawni smirked

"Hmm, I guess you have a point. Okay, I'll meet you after work," I said, finally giving in and walking over to my wardrobe to get changed into my costume for the sketch we'd be rehearsing today. Tawni smirked as she reapplied her lipstick in the mirror.

* * *

><p>After a hard morning in rehearsals I met up with my cast mates for lunch in the canteen.<p>

"Hey Sonny," Nico and Grady smiled at me as I sat down.

"Hey guys. Where's Zora?" I couldn't see her anywhere.

"She's probably hiding in some vent somewhere," Tawni answered me as she walked over to join us.

"So, who's going to Chastity's party tonight?" Tawni was far too into this party.

"We definitely are," Nico answered, gesturing towards himself and Grady.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Grady added. "What about you Sonny?"

"She is most definitely going," Tawni answered for me.

"Only because I was forced," I glared at Tawni.

"Well, we'd better get going, we're off to buy something to wear tonight," Tawni announced before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me to the car park.

* * *

><p>"Tawni why can't we just go to the mall round the corner, I'm sure that would have something which would be quite sufficient for what I need." I was starting to get bored of the half hour drive Tawni insisted we take to her favourite shopping mall.<p>

"Will you please quit your whining, anyway we're almost there."

A few minutes later we arrived at the mall. It wasn't as big as the one close to the studios but it was the home of more expensive brands rather than your everyday wear.

Tawni practically ran to the entrance, only slowing down to complain about how slow I was walking.

"Look, do you want to find a dress for the party or not because we have less five hours left."

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Gosh you really over exaggerate when it comes to shopping."

I think Tawni chose to ignore my last comment and instead dragged me into Macy's.

As soon as I stepped inside I was greeted by hundreds of dresses and the thought of trying on the numerous dresses Tawni would no doubt find for me was a little daunting. It was with this in mind I chose to plunge head first into shopping. Well, by that I mean I tried to get Tawni to let me buy the first dress I thought was acceptable.

The first one I found was quite a pretty dress really. It was black with a white belt, one shouldered and had a figure hugging bodice and a puffy pleated skirt. I thought it would be quite flattering on me but Tawni was quick to tell me it was plain and too cheap at just $150. I was a little miffed but put the dress back and carried on looking.

After a while in Macy's we moved on to other shops. But every time I found a dress I liked we had the same problem with Tawni thinking it was too plain, too cheap, the wrong colour or on a few occasions "just plain awful".

I was starting to get a little fed up as I didn't like any of Tawni's suggestions so far either. It was only when we came across a small designer store that we began to see eye to eye.

Tawni and I immediately set eyes on a beautiful Alice + Olivia dress. It was a silk-chiffon dress with a black lace overlay on the bodice. The skirt was nude and was perfectly draped and pleated and the straps were the same colour and material as the skirt. I instantly fell in love and went to try it on.

I stepped out of the dressing room and heard Tawni gasp.

"Sonny you look amazing. If this doesn't turn some heads tonight then I don't know what will."

"Aww thanks Tawni, that's so sweet."

"Yeah well don't expect it too often." And we're back to normal on the Tawni front.

I paid for the dress and we made our way back to the car to make the half hour journey back home.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home I began to get ready to go to Chastity's. I washed and dried my hair then styled it into loose curls. I did my makeup and finally put on my beautiful dress. I spent a few minutes admiring it in the mirror before I put on my key shaped necklace which my mum bought for me before I moved to Hollywood.<p>

I packed an overnight bag with my favourite pyjamas, my wash bag and some clothes for the next day. Then to finish of my outfit I put on some chunky beige high heels and grabbed a small black clutch, my overnight bag and my sleeping bag before heading off to Chastity's.

* * *

><p>When I got to Chastity's house the place was already heaving with people. Chastity's parents are extremely rich and have one of the biggest houses in the area. I looked around for someone I recognised but couldn't find anyone, so I text Tawni.<p>

'_Tawni where are you? xx'_

The reply came back pretty quickly.

'_I'm out by the pool with Nico and Grady, please hurry they're driving me insane xx'_

'_Ok I'm on my way xx'_

I walked through the house to the pool and started to wander around until I found my friends.

"Sonny! We're over here!" Tawni leapt up from her seat and began walking towards me.

"Hey guys, I thought there was nobody here I knew for a minute there."

"Well, now –," Nico began before Tawni interrupted.

"Sonny let's go get some drinks and leave the boys in peace."

"You guys can stay here, we don't mind," Grady said.

"No, I'm really thirsty. C'mon Sonny," Tawni quickly replied. She certainly wanted to get away from Nico and Grady for some reason.

"What's the rush for? There's plenty of time to get a drink," I asked, confused by Tawni's behaviour.

"I told you, Nico and Grady get on my nerves."

"I think you need to lighten up a little, they're lovely people."

"Well for now I'd like to stay away from them."

"Suit yourself," I shrugged.

I wasn't completely convinced that was the only reason Tawni didn't want to be around Nico and Grady but I didn't feel like arguing.

When we finally made it to the kitchen after pushing past numerous people, we grabbed a drink each and headed to the living room.

The living room was a little less crowded than the other rooms so we managed to grab a seat on one of the sofas.

"So, have you seen Marc anywhere?" I asked Tawni once we were sitting down.

"Nope, I heard he's not coming," Tawni smiled at me.

"What! You told me he was coming! That's why I came!"

"Did I? Oops."

"So you only wanted me to come tonight to keep you company?" I was starting to get angry now.

"Pretty much. But I did think it would be good for you to get out of your apartment for a change."

"Eurgh, fine. I'm going to get another drink."

I needed to get away from Tawni for a while so I went back to the kitchen.

The kitchen was heaving and I had to push my way to the table to get myself another drink. I grabbed a drink and went to talk to some of the other people at the party. I still wasn't ready to talk to Tawni.

I ended up spending a few hours wandering around and getting to know people until I began to feel extremely dizzy. I decided to go back and see Tawni.

"Hey Tawni," I said when I finally found her in the dining room.

"Oh, hey Sonny, I thought you'd gone home."

"No, I just got talking to some people and lost track of time. I came to tell you I think my drink was spiked," the room was beginning to spin now.

"Okay well why don't you go and find a bedroom and lie down and I'll get you a glass of water."

"But-"

"Don't worry; I'll only get it from a bottle which hasn't been opened."

"Thanks Tawni, you're the best."

"Don't mention it. Now go on and have a lie down, I won't be long."

I headed upstairs to find a bed, but every room I tried had a locked door, apart from one, but I'd rather not say what stopped me from staying in that room.

I was just heading downstairs, about to give in and head home, when I remembered seeing a pool house when I first arrived. With that in mind I headed outside and tried the door of the pool house and as luck would have it the door opened. I crept inside, not wanting to interrupt anything if there was someone inside.

As soon as I entered the room I saw a sleeping figure on the bed. I was about to turn and leave when I realised the sleeping figure on the bed was only Grady. So when I noticed the comfortable looking three seater sofa I made my way to the bathroom to put on my pyjamas – a pair of shorts and a tank top. When I finished in the bathroom I got out my sleeping bag and made myself comfortable on the sofa.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of the door opening and thought it must be Tawni bringing me my water. But to my surprise, the blonde who crept into the room was not Tawni but Chad Dylan Cooper.<p>

"Oh, hey Sonny. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Chad whispered, aware of the snoring Grady on the sofa.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing in here anyway?" I whispered back.

"I was just looking for somewhere to sleep, but I guess I'll find somewhere else"

"You can stay in here, I don't mind at all, and I'm sure he won't even notice." I gestured towards Grady who was spread out across the bed.

"If you're sure you don't mind ..."

Chad grabbed a pillow from the bed and settled down on the floor between the bed and the sofa.

"You can't be comfortable down there." I whispered to him.

"It's not that bad really, just a cold stone floor." He smiled up at me.

"You can sleep on the sofa with me if you like, there's plenty of room."

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"Will you stop saying that and get on this sofa please; I don't want you catching a cold."

He got up and lay down next to me on the couch facing the bed with his back to me. The couch was actually a lot smaller than I first realised but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Actually I'm a little cold now." Chad whispered to me after about ten minutes of silence.

"Oh sorry, here, you can have a bit of my sleeping bag." I unzipped my sleeping bag all the way, turning it into a blanket, and spread it over us both.

"Thanks." Chad mumbled, turning round to face me.

He was a lot closer to me now and I could smell his aftershave.

"You're aftershave smells really good." I mumbled.

"Thanks, it's Only the Brave by Diesel."

"I think that might be my new favourite smell." Did I just say that? It must be the alcohol talking.

"Well thank you." I could see Chad was smiling even though it was almost pitch black. What did that mean?

He took another break in the conversation as an opportunity to move further towards me. His head was now buried in my chest.

"You're really warm." He whispered into my chest.

You'd think I'd feel very uncomfortable in this situation but I actually felt quite comfortable. What is wrong with me? This is Chad Dylan Cooper!

These thoughts were making my heart beat faster and I knew he could feel it in my chest because his hand snaked around my waist.

"You looked beautiful in that dress tonight Sonny."

"Thanks Chad." I could feel myself blushing and I was glad of the darkness.

"You're welcome." Chad pulled me closer to him and I put my arm around his waist. What on Earth was I doing?

My heart started beating even faster and thoughts started rushing through my mind.

'_Does this mean he likes me?', 'What if we start dating?', 'What would my cast mates think?', 'Does this mean I like him too?'_

While I was lost in my thoughts, Chad took the opportunity to put his hand on my bum and gave a little squeeze. I gasped and felt him smile against my chest.

I felt his hand begin to wander towards the waistband of my shorts and his touch sent shivers up my spine. Just as his hand began to slip into my pants, the door was flung open and I pushed Chad away from me, causing him to roll off the couch onto the floor.

"Ow!" Chad moaned and started to rub his head. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Chad! What are you doing here?" Tawni burst into the room and started talking more loudly than necessary. Her cheeks were a little flushed and I could tell she was more than a little drunk.

"I was looking for somewhere to sleep and this was the quietest place I could find." Chad replied, still rubbing his head.

"Tawni does it really matter? Why don't you go back to whatever you were doing, seeing as you didn't bring the glass of water you were going to get me two hours ago."

"Fine, I will." Tawni turned around in a huff and headed out of the door.

With all the commotion Grady began to stir from his slumber.

"Chad," I whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Chad didn't need telling twice. He got up, grabbed some of my bags for me and we headed for the door before Grady even realised we were there.

"Where are we going, your place or mine?" Chad smirked at me.

"Well have you been drinking?"

"Nope."

"Then you can drive my car and we can go to your place, my mum's home."

Chad smiled even wider and practically ran to his car.

The whole way back to his house his hand was resting on my leg, slowly moving up and down. I couldn't help but smile.

We finally arrived at Chad's house and as soon as we made it through the door Chad pinned me to the wall and kissed me.

My heart skipped a beat. My hands worked their way up to his hair and I began to return the kiss.

Chad started to move us towards his bedroom where we collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the sunlight creeping through the window of an unfamiliar room. I looked up and noticed I had been sleeping on top of Chad. That's when I realised he was naked. And so was I.<p>

Memories of the night before came rushing back to me and strangely enough I didn't feel at all ashamed or bad about what we'd done. I actually felt quite calm and relaxed.

"Good morning Sonny," Chad smiled down at me.

"Good morning Chad," I returned the smile.

"Fancy some breakfast?"

"Oh yes please, I'm famished."

Chad started to get out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe to get some clean boxer shorts. I was quite pleased he didn't just put yesterday's back on as it gave me time to admire his chiselled physique.

"Enjoying the view?" Chad smirked and I felt myself blush.

I scrambled out of bed, put on my bra and knickers and grabbed Chad's white button up shirt from the floor.

Chad turned and saw what I was wearing and his eyes popped open.

"Enjoying the view?" I did my best impression of Chad's voice and now it was his turn to blush.

"C'mon, these waffles won't cook themselves," Chad gestured towards the door.

"Mmm waffles." Chad just laughed at me as we made our way downstairs.

Chad's house was beautiful and I sat and admired it from the breakfast bar while I waited for Chad to cook the waffles.

When he finished he brought them over to me and we sat and ate our breakfast.

"Look Sonny, about last night."

My heart sunk, surely he wasn't about to say he didn't have feelings for me after everything that happened.

"I just wanted to make sure that's what you wanted and I didn't force you into anything."

Phew, "No of course not Chad, I definitely wanted to."

"That's okay then," he smiled and I saw him relax as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

After finishing breakfast I helped Chad wash up, put on some clean clothes and got ready to leave.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Chad was doing his best to make me stay.

"My mum will be worried if I don't get home soon. She thinks I'm at Chastity's, remember?"

"Fine, but text me later okay?"

"I will, don't worry."

I stood on my toes to give Chad a kiss before I headed home feeling on top of the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed it! :P<strong>_

_**I'm hoping to get some more chapters up soon but please don't be annoying with me if it takes a while because I'm doing A-level exams for the next 4 weeks.**_

_**In the meantime you could always review, pretty please with a cherry on top? :P**_

_**xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it is chapter 2! Sorry it's taken so long I'm in the middle of exams so I've been revising A LOT. Anyhow, hope you enjoy it :P **_

Chad and I had been dating for just over a month now and things were going great. He took me to the cinema and out to dinner. He even cooked for me himself on a few occasions. We spent most evenings together and I loved every second I spent in his company.

The only downside to our otherwise perfect relationship was that no one at work knew about our relationship. Actually we hadn't told anyone about us. We were both worried that if we told people the press would find out and we wouldn't get a moments peace. So we kept us quiet. But keeping us quiet meant we had to pretend we still hated each other when other people were around, which was far from ideal.

I eventually motivated myself enough to get out of bed and started to get ready to go to work. It was still early but Chad and I got there early most mornings to spend some time together before other people arrived.

I pulled up in the parking lot I noticed Chad's car was already parked in its usual place so I made my way straight to his dressing room.

I knocked on the door and Chad answered straight away.

"Good morning beautiful," Chad smiled, giving me a peck on the lips.

I smiled and made my way over to the couch and helped myself to some pancakes. Chad always picked up some breakfast on his way to work because he knew I usually skipped it.

Chad walked over and sat next to me on the couch, picking up a blueberry muffin as he did so.

I finished my breakfast and noticed Chad was staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, turning away and wiping my face.

"No, there's nothing on your face," Chad smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"I just can't believe after all these years here at Condour studios, we're finally together. I fell for you the first time I saw you but I never thought you would feel for me as I feel for you."

Chad tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and started to kiss me. It started off sweet and gentle but slowly got more eager. I swung my leg over him so I was straddling his lap and he began to kiss down my neck. I began to grind my hips against his and his hands worked their way up to my chest and I jumped back so far almost fell off the sofa.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chad looked confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I replied quickly and began to kiss him again, only to jump backwards once more when his hand reached my chest.

"Sonny if you think we're going too fast just say and we can slow it down," Chad was looking a little upset by my reaction.

"No, that's not it at all, and I certainly don't want to slow down."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just when you touch my chest. It's uncomfortable."

"I thought you just said you didn't want to slow down?"

"No, not that kind of uncomfortable, they just feel really tender and – ," I was cut off as I felt my mouth begin to water and bile rising up my throat. I ran to the bathroom and threw my breakfast up into the toilet.

"Sonny are you okay?" Chad sounded worried as he pulled my hair back from my face and gently rubbed his hand on my back.

I sat in silence as I put some pieces together in my head. I'd felt ill the past few mornings but I'd not actually been sick until today. I was getting mood swings and ... I counted back in my head ... I'd missed my last period.

I looked up at Chad who was looking more uneasy by the second.

"Chad do you remember Chastity's party?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant right now."

"You know after the party when we went back to your house?"

"Yes, again not quite sure how this is relevant."

"Did we use protection?"

"Why do you ask? You don't think you could be – ,"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking and you didn't answer my question."

"I thought you were on the pill so no I don't think we did."

My face fell.

"Guess you weren't on the pill then," Chad mumbled, "I'm sorry Sonny I should have checked with you first. I've been so stupid."

Now it was my turn to comfort him.

"Don't be daft, you're not completely to blame. Granted it's a silly thing to assume but it's partly my fault for not saying anything. Anyway, we're jumping to conclusions, nothing's certain yet."

"You're right, we might still be in the clear, not that having a baby with you would be a bad thing it's just we're still very young and we have good jobs and –,"

"Chad calm down, I know exactly what you mean, you don't have to explain yourself to me," I smiled, well more grimaced really, and Chad let out a deep breath.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You wait here and I'll go to the store and get a test. I'll be straight back." I gave him a hug and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute, I'm not letting you go by yourself, I'll come with you." Chad went to move towards the door before I stopped him.

"Are you stupid? We can't just walk in there together and buy a pregnancy test! It'll be obvious what we're doing and the media is already suspecting that we're together."

"Yeah you're right only one of us can go but why don't you stay here and I'll go and get it?"

"No it's okay I'll go, you probably don't even know what you're looking for."

I had him there. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left for the store.

Thankfully I made it to the store and back to the studios without being noticed by anyone. It was not until I was heading back to Chad's dressing room that I ran into difficulties. As I was making my way through the corridors I spotted Tawni and darted into the janitor's closet hoping she hadn't seen me. I soon realised luck wasn't on my side today as the closet door was flung open.

"Erm Sonny, what are you doing? This isn't our dressing room."

"Oh, hey Tawni, yeah I know I was just ... erm ..."

"Yes," Tawni prompted.

"I can't remember now, come on we might as well get ready for rehearsals." I couldn't come up with an excuse to get to Chad's dressing room so I'd just have to go with Tawni.

"Whatever," Tawni waved her hand at me. Clearly it was still too early in the morning for Tawni's brain to function properly. I text Chad as soon as we got back to our dressing room;

'_Hey, I got caught by Tawni. I'll meet you in your dressing room in an hour xx'_

The mooing of my phone signalled Chad's reply;

'_Okay, try to be quick, you know I worry xx'_

"Who was that?"

"No-one," I was quick to reply, maybe too quick as she got more suspicious.

"Well if it's no-one you won't mind me taking a look will you?" She said snatching my phone out of my hand.

"No, not at all," I tried to act as though I didn't care, hoping she'd lose interest and give my phone back. Unfortunately she wasn't falling for it.

"Why are you texting Chad Dylan Cooper? And why are you going to meet him in his dressing room?"

"I ... erm ... well I ..." Once again my lack of imagination let me down. I really needed to practice my excuses!

"Yes, do go on," Tawni sat on the sofa and crossed her arms, "I'm waiting."

"Well ... it's just ... erm ... Urgh that's it! I'm tired of keeping secrets from you. Make yourself comfortable we could be here a while."

"I'm all ears."

"Right, first off, do you remember Chastity's party?"

"Erm, most of it," Tawni blushed.

"Well do you remember bursting into the pool house and seeing Chad on the floor?"

"Yes that I remember."

"Well the reason Chad was on the floor was because I pushed him there. He was on the sofa with me and we were sort of hitting it off."

"Right," Tawni seemed a little confused but I carried on anyway.

"Okay, after you burst in on us Grady started to wake up so we left and I spent the night at his house."

"Wait, you did what? Please don't tell me you slept with him!"

"Can we get onto that in a minute?"

Tawni looked annoyed but nodded slightly so I carried on.

"Well since then we've been kind of dating and he's been so nice to me. I really love being with him and when I'm not with him he's all I think about. I really like him Tawni and I'd really appreciate it if you could keep this between us for now. If the media get hold of this news they won't leave us alone. Please say you won't tell anyone, not even Nico and Grady."

Tawni just stared at me, clearly still in shock from the news.

"Tawni?"

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. But first can we get back to the part about you sleeping with him please?"

"Oh thank you Tawni, that means so much to me. Okay well as you've already discovered I did sleep with him," Tawni gasped but I put my hand up to silence her before continuing, "But I think there's something else you should know since you'll probably find out soon enough anyway. We were having breakfast in his dressing room, as we do most mornings, when I felt really ill and ended up throwing up in his bathroom. I put a few things together and realised that it's a very high possibility that could be ... pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Tawni, please there's other people around. And yes it's quite possible. When you saw me this morning I was on my way back from the store. That's why I need to see Chad so urgently."

"Well I have to say Sonny I thought you of all people knew better than to sleep with people and not use protection."

"Not people Tawni, just Chad. And it only happened once."

"That is not the point, you don't see me and N – ," Tawni suddenly stopped mid sentence.

"What were you going to say there Tawni?" I could've sworn she was about to say Nico.

"Nothing, and we're going off on a tangent here."

"No I don't think we are. And surely it's only fair that after everything I just told you, I'm entitled to know who you're sleeping with?"

"Who said I was sleeping with anyone?"

"I'm not stupid Tawni."

"Debatable."

"It's Nico isn't it."

"What! What makes you think that?" Tawni made a 'pfft' noise so I knew I was right.

"Well I see the way he looks at you and you never want to spend any time with him when other people are around and I don't think it's because you don't like him. I think it's because you feel awkward."

"Fine, if I say you're right will you stop bugging me?"

"Tell me I'm right and cover for me so I can go to see Chad and we have a deal."

"Urgh, fine," Tawni huffed.

"Thanks Tawni." I gave her a quick hug as I scurried out of the door.

I heard my phone moo as I left our dressing room and noticed I had a text message. It was from Tawni.

'_And if you do dodge the bullet this time, please use protection in the future! ; ) xx'_

I couldn't help but smile; she certainly knew how to lighten the mood.

I knocked on Chad's door and he answered straight away.

"Sonny! I wasn't expecting you for ages yet."

"Oh, I got Tawni to cover for me. Which reminds me before I do the test I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Well Tawni caught me texting you and I ended up telling her everything. She promised me she won't tell anyone. Please don't be mad at me."

"How could I be mad at you? It must be hard keeping something like this from your best friend."

"Thank you Chad," I said hugging him tight to me.

"What for?"

"For being so understanding."

"Then you're very welcome. Anytime."

"You're the best."

"I know," Chad smiled at me, "Right are we doing this test or not?"

"I'm scared," I looked up at him and I could see he was also feeling uneasy but he was doing his best to hide it from me. This made me love him even more. Wait, love! Did I just say (well, think) love? It must be the hormones.

"I know me too. But just know that no matter what I will be right here with you through thick and thin."

I smiled up at him nervously before going into the bathroom and taking out the test.

I read the box and it said to pee on the end of the stick and then wait for five minutes and if a little pink plus sign showed up in the window, chances were I was pregnant.

So I peed on the stick ... and I waited ...

"Sonny are you okay in there?" Chad asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm nearly done."

Just 10 more seconds to go ...

Something was starting to appear ...

...

No. It couldn't be. According to this little piece of plastic, I was pregnant.

And that's when I started to cry.

"Sonny can I come in?" He must've heard me crying.

"Y- Yeah." Was all I could manage.

Chad came into the bathroom and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"I guess this means it was positive?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and nodded.

"What are we going to do Chad?"

"I have no idea. Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Well I don't want to abort it if that's what you mean?"

"Good," Chad sighed, "I don't believe in abortion. So I guess that leaves adoption or keeping it."

"I guess it does."

"I don't think we should make a decision like that right now. First off we need to make you a doctor's appointment and I think you should take the rest of the day off."

That's when it dawned on me. What was I going to do about work? I couldn't exactly work on a children's show while I was pregnant. And what sort of role model would I be to my fans if I did stay on the show and had a child at the age of 19 out of wedlock? Tears started to pool in my eyes once more.

"Hey," Chad soothed me, wiping the tears from my eyes, "What's the matter, everything will work out, don't you worry."

"But what about my job? I can't exactly work on a children's programme while I'm pregnant and I can't come back if I have a child at the age of 19 out of wedlock!"

"Don't worry about any of that just yet. What's more important is that we make sure everything is running smoothly with you and the baby."

"But – ,"

"Hey, as my grandmother used to say, 'Cheer up, it might never happen'."

"But it already has!"

"I know that's what I used to say. I never did understand that saying."

I laughed.

"How is it that you always know what to say?"

"Just talented I guess," he gave me a quick kiss, "Now come on, we need to get you to the doctor's."

After making some excuses to Marshall, Chad and I managed to get the rest of the day off and we booked an appointment at the doctor's.

We arrived at the doctor's surgery and sat down in the waiting area. I clung to Chad's hand while we waited for them to call my name. When they eventually called me through my heart started to hammer in my chest. I looked up to Chad for support.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he smiled at me and helped me to my feet.

"Ah, you must be Miss Munroe. I'm Dr Penrose. And you are?" Dr Penrose asked Chad.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh, of course you are, how silly of me. My daughter loves your TV show. And you, Miss Monroe are her favourite character on _So Random!_"

"Thank you doctor but please will you call me Sonny?"

"Of course. Now, what can I help you with today?"

"Well I think ... I think I'm ..."

"We think she's pregnant." Chad finished for me and I smiled at him.

"Okay, and have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Yes."

"Have you been getting any symptoms?"

"Well I was sick this morning and I've been feeling ill for the past few days, I missed my last period and my breasts are feeling very tender."

"Well with those symptoms I would say you are almost certainly pregnant but if you don't mind I would like a urine sample from you to make sure."

"Of course doctor, please excuse me a moment."

I returned a few minutes later with the sample.

"Thank you. Please wait here, I won't be long," Dr Penrose said as she left the room.

"You look scared," Chad said putting his hand in mine.

I nodded and lay back on the bed, waiting for Dr Penrose to return.

After a few minutes the door opened and Dr Penrose walked in.

"Well I think congratulations are in order," Dr Penrose smiled.

I managed a feeble smile and felt tears welling in my eyes. Chad noticed I was upset and spoke to the doctor on my behalf.

"Thank you doctor that is wonderful news," Chad smiled.

"You're quite welcome. I don't need to see you again for a month but don't hesitate to give me a call if you're having any problems."

"Thanks again. But if I could just ask one favour ..."

"Of course, anything."

"Well, we haven't told anyone that we're together let alone having a baby so we would be very grateful if you could keep this news quiet for the time being. Especially from your daughter, it would kill us for children to think what we've done is acceptable behaviour at such a young age."

"Yes of course I completely understand. However, I would recommend telling someone sooner rather than later."

"Yes I completely agree," Chad shook Dr Penrose's hand as we left.

"Thank you doctor," I mumbled as I headed out of the door, closely followed by Chad.

I managed to hold back my tears until we were in Chad's car. He immediately noticed I was upset and hugged me to him.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I'm not r-r-ready for t-t-this," I managed to get out between sobs.

"Of course you're not, neither am I," I looked up at him, confusion written all over my face.

"But we will be ready by the time the baby comes along so don't worry your little cotton socks."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left one arm draped over my shoulders as we drove to his house.

I made myself comfortable in the living room while Chad made us some drinks.

"Chad do you mind if I stay here tonight?" I asked as Chad entered the living room.

"Not at all, I'll make up the bed in the guest room."

"I was kind of hoping to sleep in your bed," I said blushing and staring down at my lap.

"I think that can be arranged," Chad's face lit up.

"Woah, hold your horses. When I said sleep I meant sleep, not that I didn't enjoy it last time, I just think it's too soon."

His face fell a little, "Yeah I understand I guess, I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready."

"Thanks."

"Anyway won't your mum wonder where you are?"

"No she's gone back to Wisconsin for a week; she'll be back by the week end."

"Ah okay. Sonny there's something we need to do ..." Chad drifted off.

"Yes," I prompted.

"We need to tell Marshall. I know that's the last thing you want to do right now but you need to talk to him sooner rather than later."

"You're right. I'll speak to him tomorrow."

We spent the rest of the day at Chad's house relaxing and preparing for what was sure to be an interesting journey to say the least.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon but I make no promises, these are important exams! In the meantime you could always review ; ) or you could read my other story 'A Perfect Storm' and while you're at it you might as well review that one too :P**_

_**I know I'm cheeky but please let me know if you like it otherwise there's no point in me continuing.**_

_**xx **_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the following morning resting on a bare chest. It took me a few minutes to realise it was in fact Chad's chest. Wait a minute, bare chest? I looked down and found to my relief that I was clad in pyjamas. I felt Chad stirring underneath me.

"Good morning beautiful," Chad gave me a kiss on the forehead. I could certainly get used to this greeting every morning.

"Good morning," I said yawning.

"Fancy some breakfast?"

"Ooh yes please. Can we have pancakes?"

"You have an obsession with pancakes," Chad chuckled.

"I know, come on I'm hungry," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of bed. I noticed that he slept in just a pair of joggers so his muscular torso was on show throughout breakfast.

"Now I know what women feel like," Chad mumbled.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked dragging my eyes away from his chest and up to his face.

"Well so far this morning all you've done is stare at my body instead of my face," Chad smirked and I turned bright red.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it; a body like this should be admired."

"Chad!" I shoved him playfully and he just giggled.

We finished off our breakfast and got ready for work. We made sure to leave in separate cars to avoid causing suspicion.

On the way to the studios I stopped to get some petrol. When I made my way to the till a magazine on the news stand caught my eye. It was _Tween Weekly_. On the front was the title _'Hollywood's hottest new couple?'_ and underneath was a photograph of me and Chad on our way back from the doctors. It was taken while we were in the car and in the photo Chad had his arm draped over my shoulders. We were both preoccupied with the news from the doctor that we obviously didn't notice that the paparazzi were following us. I paid for my petrol and bought a copy of the magazine to show Chad.

I went straight to Chad's dressing room when I got to the studios and found him waiting for me. I walked straight in without knocking and Chad could immediately tell something was wrong.

"What's up with you?"

I took the magazine out from my bag and put it in his hands.

"Oh," Chad was clearly as upset about this as I was.

"Exactly, this is not what we need right now. They're never going to leave us alone and it won't be long until they find out about my pregnancy and my mum will find out and –," Chad cut me off.

"Hey, calm down, we still have time. They don't know that we're definitely a couple, we could always come up with some excuse or we could make an announcement ourselves then they won't be as curious," Chad soothed me.

"You're right, as usual. I think the first thing we need to do is talk to Marshall. That's if you don't mind coming with me?"

"Don't be daft, I told you I'm here through thick and thin," Chad gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. It took all my effort to pull away. I could've easily spent the day like this.

"Come on, we need to get there before rehearsals start," I said pulling Chad out of the door.

I knocked on the door to Marshall's office.

"Come in!" Marshall replied from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and made my way into the familiar office.

"Sonny! What a pleasant surprise, what can I –," Marshall stopped as Chad came through the door. "Chad? To what do we owe this honour?"

"Actually I'm just here for morale support. Sonny has something to tell you."

Marshall looked between us, completely baffled.

"Sonny?" Marshall prompted.

"Err yeah, is it okay if we have a seat?"

"Be my guest," Marshall motioned to the armchairs in front of his desk.

I guessed by Marshall's reaction to Chad that he hadn't seen _Tween Weekly_ this morning. That made me feel a bit better, maybe other people hadn't seen the article either.

I took a deep breath and started to explain my situation to Marshall.

"Okay, I think the first thing you need to know is that Chad and I are dating."

Marshall gave me an 'Is that all?' look.

"I'm really pleased for you, but I don't quite see why I need to know. It's not up to me who you date Sonny."

"Yeah I know, but everything will make sense in a few minutes. Just bare with me on this one."

"Then please do go on."

"Right, Marshall I'm pregnant." I blurted.

Marshall didn't say a word. Chad reached for my hand and held it tight.

"I'm assuming Chad is the father?"

"You would be correct to make that assumption."

"And are you keeping the baby?"

"We don't know for sure yet. We'll either keep it or put it up for adoption. We're both against abortion."

"Right, well I don't really know what to say to you Sonny. You've probably realised by now that you can't be on a kids show whilst pregnant at the age of 19."

Tears started to well in my eyes. He was going to fire me.

"But I don't want to lose you from the show so we're in a bit of a pickle. I'm going to have to phone Mr Condor, I won't be long," Marshall picked up his phone and left the room. Chad and I sat in silence.

After what seemed like a lifetime Marshall finally re-entered the room and sat back behind his desk.

"Mr Condor said you have two options. You can take a vacation effective from when you begin to show or you can leave the studios."

I gasped.

"Of course if people find out you're pregnant and you're keeping the child then you couldn't come back to us. I'm sorry to do this to you Sonny, you know how much everyone here at _So Random!_ cares for you and how much we would hate to see you leave us."

"I u- u- understand Marshall," I got out between my sobs.

"Sonny why don't you go to my dressing room, I'll be with you soon I just need to talk to Marshall first."

I was a little confused but I nodded and left for Chad's dressing room.

I was curled up on the sofa when Chad finally entered the room.

"Sweetheart don't cry, everything will be fine, don't you worry."

"But how will it be fine? I'll never be able to work on _So Random!_ again!" I broke down into more sobs."

"Shhh, I assure you everything will work out in the end," Chad comforted me.

"If you say so."

"I know so. Now I was thinking maybe we should speak to the media and let them know we're a couple. Maybe afterwards they'll be less curious. Of course I don't want to force you if you think it's a bad idea."

"No I think that's probably the best way. They're going to find out sooner or later anyway," I said sitting up straight.

"Okay, I'll phone _Tween Weekly_, they're the biggest magazine around so the news should spread pretty quick."

"Okay, I'm going to get cleaned up," I said, leaving for the bathroom.

When I returned Chad was sat on the sofa reading the article about us in _Tween Weekly_. He turned around when he heard me coming.

"Did you speak to _Tween Weekly_?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they said they would meet us here in about an hour."

"Here? Don't they usually want to meet in hotels or some other posh place?"

"Normally yes, but they said they didn't want anyone else to get photos of us together before they could write the article."

"Ah, that makes sense," I said as I sat next to Chad on the couch.

We spent the next hour helping each other to learn lines until we heard a knock on the door.

"That'll be _Tween Weekly_," Chad said as he walked to the door to let them in.

"Good morning Mr Cooper, I'm Macy, can I come in?"

"Of course, make yourself comfortable and please call me Chad."

"Ah Miss Munroe," Macy greeted me when she came into the room.

"Good morning Macy, please call me Sonny," I smiled and we all sat down in Chad's dressing room. Chad and I sat next to each other on the sofa and Macy sat opposite us on one of the armchairs.

"Well, shall we get started?" Macy asked in a very perky way. I could tell she was going to get on my nerves.

"Indeed, fire away," Chad answered as he put his hand over mine.

Macy smiled at Chad's simple gesture as she got out her pen and paper.

"Okay, first of all I think I speak for everyone when I say you two make the cutest couple ever! When did you first realise you two had something?"

Chad motioned for me to speak first.

"When I first started here at _So Random!_ I found Chad really irritating, it probably didn't help that we worked on rival shows mind you. But as we've gotten to know each other better I've realised that he's actually a really great guy. I started to have feelings for him about a year ago but I never in a million years thought that he could possibly feel for me in return."

"But she couldn't be more wrong," Chad interrupted, "I fell for Sonny the first time I saw her in that ridiculous tea pot outfit. I've been trying to get her to see how much I liked her ever since but it wasn't until a recent party when we finally realised how we felt for each other."

"Ooh, do go on. What happened at this party?"

"That we can't tell," Chad laughed, "All I can say is that it was the best night of my life so far."

"Me too," I added.

"Because that doesn't sound suspicious at all," Macy laughed, "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Five weeks and one day," I answered and Chad chuckled at my preciseness.

"Wow, you two have kept this quite for a while, I feel I must congratulate you. But how did you get your friends to keep it quiet."

"Well we haven't actually told our friends yet," Chad answered.

"What! Surely you must've let slip to someone?"

"Well I told Tawni yesterday but that's only because she almost figured it out. I think some people may have had their suspicions though."

"I'm surprised you lasted that long. I don't know of many people who could have a boyfriend like Chad Dylan Cooper and not tell the world."

"Well we've been enjoying each other's company so much that we didn't want the world to know. The only reason we're talking to you now is because the media spotted us coming home from the doctors." Chad stopped himself quickly and I stared at him. How could he let that slip? Hopefully Macy didn't notice our reaction but one look at her face proved she was very observant.

"The doctors? Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Chad said quickly and my heart skipped a beat, unsure of what he was going to say. "I've been feeling a little under the weather lately and I thought it best to get checked out."

I was so relieved that Chad was good at thinking on the spot.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now, we can't have the star of Mackenzie falls feeling unwell," Macy smiled, "So Sonny, I think every one of our female readers would like to know, what is Chad Dylan Cooper like as a boyfriend?"

I heard Chad chuckle and I smiled myself.

"He's perfect. I know it sounds cliché but he really is. He always pays for dinner whenever we go out, he will not let me pay for a thing!" I gave Chad a sideways look and he chuckled again, "But joking aside he really is brilliant. He's really caring and always thinks about me over himself. He's so much more than I could ever have asked for," I gave Chad's hand a squeeze.

"Wow. You've just made so many girls out there even more jealous of you. And I have to say that includes me!" Macy laughed, "Well Chad, you've stolen America's sweetheart, but what is she like as a girlfriend?"

"She's magnificent. Not only is she quite clearly stunning on the outside, she's beautiful on the inside too. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I could easily spend a lifetime with her and that still wouldn't be long enough," Chad smiled at me.

"You guys seem perfect for each other. Okay I think I've got everything I need so I'm going to leave you in peace. Thank you so much for agreeing to this interview."

"Not a problem," Chad said standing and leading Macy to the door.

From the sofa I heard the door click shut and let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over," I said to Chad as he joined me on the couch.

"Yeah me too," Chad replied. We sat together in silence for a few minutes.

"I have a surprise for you," Chad stopped and smiled.

"Yes, go on," I urged.

"Nope, it's a surprise! I'll pick you up from your house tonight at seven thirty. Be sure to wear something fancy."

"You're not going to tell me anymore?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"No way will that work on me. You are not getting this one out of me."

"I can't believe you're leaving me hanging!"

"Stop whining, now come on we have to go to rehearsals," Chad gave me a quick kiss before we went our separate ways.

Rehearsals dragged as I eagerly awaited my surprise. Although I was pleased to find that nobody seemed to have read _Tween Weekly_ this morning. At least if they had they hadn't read the article about me and Chad. I decided to keep quiet until our interview came out in the next issue.

I raced to my car as soon as rehearsals finished and was back in my apartment in minutes. My mum still wasn't home as it was only Wednesday and she didn't return until Friday. I was more than grateful for the peace and quiet as I searched through my wardrobe for something to wear.

I was searching for nearly half an hour before I finally came across a beautiful baby doll dress. It was styled on a Lipsy dress but it had been dyed black especially for me. It had chiffon draping from the waist down and was ruched around the bust. To finish off the dress the straps were embellished and twisted around the ruching on the bust. I tried it on and found it fit perfectly so I began to accessorise.

I was just applying my red lipstick when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find Chad dressed in black trousers, a white shirt with the top few buttons undone and a skinny black tie. I looked down and found in his hands a red rose, which he was holding out to me.

I took the rose from him and gave him a peck on the cheek in greeting. He seemed to be speechless.

"You look stunning," Chad breathed.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I smiled.

"Shall we?" Chad held out his arm to me. I linked my arm with his and allowed him to lead me outside to the awaiting limo.

"This is for us?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course, only the best for my Sonny," Chad helped me into the limo as I blushed.

We drove for about twenty minutes until we reached the best restaurant in town.

"Chad I can't afford this place!" I whispered to him as we got out of the limo.

"Sonny you are not paying for a thing tonight," Chad smiled at me and I blushed again. How did I get such a great boyfriend?

We walked into the restaurant and if anyone was surprised to see us together they certainly didn't show it.

The maitre d' introduced himself and led us to a secluded corner of the restaurant where nobody could see us.

Chad held out my chair for me to sit down before taking his own seat. As soon as he sat down he placed his hand on my knee and I couldn't suppress my smile.

The maitre d' left and was replaced by our waiter.

"Good evening. My name is André and I will be your waiter for the night. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just water please," Chad smiled at the waiter as he left to get our water.

Dinner was spectacular. By far the best food I had ever eaten and the conversation was flowing between us all night.

We finished dessert and I noticed Chad beginning to get fidgety.

"Chad are you feeling okay?" I asked beginning to get worried.

"Yeah ... yeah I'm fine. It's just ... there's something I've wanted to ask you all night."

My heart began to race. What on earth could he want to ask me? I remained silent as Chad stood from his chair. My heart pounded in my chest. He started to bend down onto one knee and fished around in his pocket. He finally pulled out a small black box and held it out to me. I noticed it had a Tiffany logo embossed on the lid.

"Sonny, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I fell for you the first second I saw you and you've had me falling harder and faster every minute since. I love you Sonny and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?"

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. Yes I did love him but wasn't this all a little fast? How did he know for sure he felt this way about me?

"Sonny?"

"Yes?" Chad brought me out of my trance.

"Is that your answer?" Chad's face lit up.

"No!" Chad's face fell, "No I don't mean no I mean yes isn't my answer."

"So you're saying no?"

"No! I don't know what to say! Chad I love you too but how do you know you feel all of that for me, I'm not saying I won't feel the same way at some point, I'm just not sure I feel that way yet. I'm not making much sense I'm sorry. I'm just confused."

"You're making perfect sense. I know I have those feelings because they have been building since I first set eyes on you. I don't care if you don't feel as strongly as I do at this moment in time but if you think you could then I think your answer should be yes. And I know we've only been dating a short period of time but a lot has happened in these past few weeks. When I talked to Marshall this morning I asked him if there was any way I could help you keep your job. He said the only way was if we got married."

"But I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me!"

"I don't! I've known for years you're the only girl I want to be with. This is just a perfect excuse to make my dreams become a reality sooner than I thought possible.

"So I'll ask you again. Sonny, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. How could I refuse after that beautiful speech?

Chad opened the little black box to reveal a beautiful silver engagement ring. It was a thin platinum band set with three stones. The centre stone was a round diamond and the two surrounding stones were two slightly smaller round sapphires. I was completely in awe of it.

"Chad it's beautiful," I whispered as he placed it onto my finger. It was a perfect fit.

Chad stood up and looked directly into my eyes.

"I love you Sonny Munroe."

"And I love you Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced. When he pulled away he paid for dinner and led me outside to our awaiting limo.

The whole way home my eyes were fixed on the beautiful ring on my finger. It must've cost a fortune! I noticed Chad watching me and smiling. I could definitely get used to a life like this.

_**Okay I know my chapters seem to be getting shorter but I think that's the perfect place to leave this one. I only have two exams left so I promise I'll try to update faster. (And I'll try to make the next one longer too!)**_

_**Thanks for being so patient with me!**_

_**xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I forgot to mention that I put up some links to this story on my profile page. It's mostly Sonny's dresses and the engagement ring. I'll put some more links up as the story progresses, I don't want to give anything away too early :P**_

_**And realise **_**Tween Weekly **_**is probably a weekly magazine but let's just pretend its daily.**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**xx**_

I was on my way to work the next morning when I remembered that today was the day _Tween Weekly_ were publishing the interview Chad and I did yesterday. I stopped at the store and found the magazine immediately. Once again Chad and I were on the front page. There were two photographs on the front page, the one of me was taken from a photo shoot I did last year and Chad's photo was taken from an advertising campaign for _Mackenzie Falls_. The magazine had photo shopped the two photos together so it looked like we were staring into each other's eyes. I shook my head and the magazine but bought it anyway to show Chad.

After arriving at the studios I made my way to my dressing room. Chad and I had decided to make Thursday mornings the mornings we spent apart. Tawni was applying her make up when I entered the room.

"Hey Tawni," I greeted.

"Sonny!" Tawni turned to me, "Exactly the person I wanted to talk to."

Oh lord, what on earth could it be this time?

"I read your article this morning. I also noticed most of the studios reading it. And it got me wondering ... have you told your mum about the two of you yet?"

"Shit! I completely forgot about that! She's been in Wisconsin all week and I never thought to tell her! I need to tell her before she finds out from someone else. She's going to be so mad at me for keeping it a secret this long."

"Probably but it's definitely a good idea to tell her now," Tawni gave me a dirty look, "How could you forget to tell your own mother that you're pregnant?"

"Tawni shh! The walls have ears in this place! Plus that is not yet common knowledge and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible if you don't mind," I said but stopped as I noticed Tawni staring at my hand, "Tawni are you even listening to me?"

"Where did you get that?"

I looked down at my hand and noticed the engagement ring Chad had given me the previous night. I had planned to take it off before work to avoid situations like this but quite clearly I'd forgotten. Stupid memory.

"Chad gave it to me," I smiled.

"Wow! I knew he was generous but that just takes the biscuit. He gave you that ring for no reason at all?" Tawni grabbed hold of my hand to take a closer look.

"I didn't say there was no reason," I continued smiling.

"So are you going to tell me the reason for this collection of rocks on your finger or are you just going to keep me hanging?" Tawni gave me a look.

"Chad proposed."

"So you're telling me this is an engagement ring?"

"Yup."

"No way! You're kidding right? When did this happen?"

"Last night. Tawni it was perfect, he's such a gentleman! We went to this amazing restaurant and he got us the perfect table away from everyone else and then at the end of the night he proposed to me!" I gushed.

"Wow. I didn't expect Chad Dylan Cooper to be like that with anyone. You certainly bring out the best in him Sonny."

"Yeah I know," I smiled.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Gosh I haven't even thought about that yet."

"What! You're telling me you've been engaged since last night and you haven't even thought about the wedding?" Tawni was gobsmacked.

"Well I do have other things to worry about you know," I gently patted my still flat belly.

"In that case why don't you let me be the maid of honour? I'll plan everything exactly the way you want it. Unless I don't like what you want, in which case I'll change it to make it better," Tawni grinned at me and I laughed.

"Of course you can be my maid of honour. There's no one else I would've chosen."

"Awesome! Now when are you having the wedding? It's April now and you'll probably start showing by June so I think anytime in May would be good."

"But that's only next month! Are you sure you can plan a whole wedding by then?"

"Sonny, this is Tawni Hart you're talking to, I can do anything."

I laughed again.

"Well don't do anything yet I need to talk to Chad first. But before that I need to talk to my mum, so if you could keep quiet for a few minutes I would greatly appreciate it."

Tawni made a zipping motion along her lips then sat down and carried on applying her makeup. I shook my head and smiled. She certainly was a character.

I sat at my dressing table, got out my phone and dialled my mum's number.

It rang a few times before my mum picked up.

"_Hey Sonny! I haven't spoken to you all week! How are you?"_ Mum sounded bubbly as ever. I was hoping this meant she hadn't read the articles.

"Hi mum I'm great thanks ... actually there's something I need to tell you," I paused.

"_I'm all ears honey."_

"Have you been reading _Tween Weekly_?"

"_No, should I be reading it?"_

"NO! I mean there's nothing bad in it about me or anything it's just ... you know what I'm going to get straight to the point. Mum I'm dating Chad."

"_That boy from _Mackenzie Falls_?"_

"That's the one."

"_Well I can't say I really know him. I just hope he's nothing like his character on the show."_

"Oh he's not. He couldn't be more different! He's sweet and caring and such a gentleman. He always thinks of me before himself and never lets me pay for a thing. He's perfect mum."

"_Well I'm glad you've found someone who seems so nice. But Sonny it sounds like you're in love with him."_

"I think I am," I muttered.

"_Sonny you need to be careful, I don't want you rushing head first into something and then get your heart broken. This guy might not stick around for long."_

"Trust me mum he's sticking around. He loves me too. Actually he proposed to me last night."

"_What! And what was your answer?"_

"Yes."

"_How long have you known this guy?"_

"His name's Chad mum, and we've been dating for five weeks and two days."

"_Well I'm glad you're so precise but that's far too early to be even thinking about getting married. When exactly were you thinking of having the wedding?"_

"Well I need to talk to Chad but Tawni, my maid of honour, thinks a May wedding would be good."

"_I take it you mean May next year?"_

"No I mean May as in next month."

"_Sonny! What are you thinking? You can't get married after two months of being together! The only reason people get married that fast is if they're ... wait a minute. Sonny ... are you pregnant?"_

I couldn't say a word. She sounded so disappointed in me.

"_Sonny?"_

"Yes," I squeaked.

"_I can't believe this. I thought I'd raised you to know better."_

"I know mum I'm so sorry. It was a stupid mistake but I can't abort the baby. It's not its fault we messed up."

"_Well we both agree that you messed up. Though I have to give the boy some credit for doing the decent thing by proposing. Are you going to keep the baby?"_

"We don't know yet. We're thinking of giving it up for adoption. We're both very young and it wouldn't be fair to bring a child up in the hustle and bustle of Hollywood."

"_I'm glad you have your head screwed on right. At least in some ways. Sonny I'm home tomorrow so we'll talk more then. Just know that although this is a stupid mistake I still love you and I don't want to lose you like so many parents do after their children get pregnant at such a young age."_

"Mum you don't know how much it means to me that you're going to help me through this."

"_Just don't do any more stupid things before I get home tomorrow okay?"_

"Got it. Love you mum, bye."

"_I love you to baby." _

"That didn't go as bad as I expected," Tawni spoke from across the room. I'd completely forgotten she was even there.

"Same here. I'm so glad she's not up and left me like so many parents do in this situation."

"She's a good mum. I know mine wouldn't stick around."

"Aw Tawni I'm sure she would come round eventually."

"Yeah you're probably right. Anyway we have to rehearse. Come on," Tawni stood and motioned for us to leave.

When rehearsals were over I went home and spent the evening looking at wedding dresses, trying to imagine myself as a bride but struggling greatly. All of these dresses were beautiful but none of them were me! I decided to give in for the night and went onto Facebook. I read through the newsfeed but nothing interesting was happening. Just as I was about to log off someone popped up on Chat. It was Chad.

_Hey 3_

I smiled to myself and replied:

_**Hey yourself : )**_

_Don't I get a heart : (_

_**Sorry **_

_**3**_

_**Happy now?**_

_Very : D_

I chuckled. He could be such a child.

_What's up?_

_**I'm bored**_

_Want to cause a commotion?_

_**Depends what type of commotion you want to cause**_

He didn't reply for a few minutes but then I noticed I had a notification. It was a request from Chad. I opened it up, read it and laughed out loud.

_**I think I'd like to cause a commotion ; )**_

I accepted his request and looked at the newsfeed. The top status read:

'Chad Dylan Cooper is now in a relationship with Sonny Munroe'

It didn't take long for almost all of my online friends to pop up on Chat or send me a message. I ignored them all and spoke to Chad.

_**Are you getting bombarded too?**_

_Yup_

_**Are you ignoring them all?**_

_Yup_

I laughed, this was fun.

_**I have an even better idea ...**_

I sent him a request and waited for his reply. I received a notification to say he'd accepted my request.

The top status on the newsfeed now read:

'Chad Dylan Cooper is now engaged to Sonny Munroe'

Chad popped up on Chat again.

_So much for keeping a low profile_

_**Like I said, I'm bored. Anyway Tawni figured it out two seconds after she saw the collection of rocks on my finger**_

_**I love the ring by the way 3**_

_Fair enough. I thought you would like it. It stood out from all the other pain old diamond rings out there, just like my Sonny, you stand out from the crowd : )_

_**Aww Chad that's so sweet! You've made me blush**_

_I only aim to please : )_

_**I told my mum about us today**_

_Did you tell her you're pregnant?_

_**She figured it out after I said we're getting married**_

_She must hate me_

_**Not completely, she thinks you did the right thing by proposing. She's old fashioned is my mother**_

_When does she get back from Wisconsin?_

_**Tomorrow**_

_Can I meet her?_

_**Of course, she wants to meet you too**_

_*gulp* well that doesn't sound good _

_**Haha don't be a wuss, she doesn't bite**_

_**I don't think ; )**_

_That makes me feel so much better_

_**Don't worry it'll be fine**_

_I hope so_

_**By the way I asked Tawni to be my maid of honour**_

_I bet she loved that_

_**I think love is an understatement :P**_

_Have you thought about a date for the wedding yet?_

_**Tawni reckons May would be a good time because I'll start to show by June**_

_May as in next month? _

_**Yup**_

_Wow that's soon!_

_**Not getting cold feet already are we?**_

_Nope my feet are nice and toasty : ) it's just that next month doesn't leave a lot of time to plan a wedding_

_**Well we'd best get cracking then :P I'll set up a meeting with Tawni and my mum over the weekend and we can all get started**_

_Sounds like a good plan to me : )_

_**Chad are you doing anything tonight?**_

_Nope, why?_

_**Do you want to come round here and keep me company?**_

_Sure, I'll see you soon_

_**Okie dokie : )**_

I signed off Facebook and went to find a film to watch with Chad.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to let Chad in.

"Hey," he smiled giving me a kiss.

"Hey yourself," I smiled.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought maybe we could watch a film if that's okay with you?"

"Fine by me, which film did you have in mind?" Chad smiled.

"I thought maybe _Cool Runnings_. It's my favourite film of all time."

"What a coincidence. I love it too," Chad smiled.

We made ourselves comfortable on the sofa and spent the evening laughing and saying the lines from the film which we both knew off by heart.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I was lying in my bed. I felt an arm around my waist and a body behind me. I looked around to see Chad sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself, loving the comforting feeling I got from being near him.

I turned to look at the clock and noticed it was almost nine. Thankfully I didn't have to go to the studios until three on Fridays and Chad had Fridays off so I snuggled up against him and relaxed while waiting for him to wake up.

I laid there for about ten minutes thinking about our future and how I was going to cope if I kept the baby and how I would manage to give it away if we put it up for adoption. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the front door opening and someone coming in. I shook Chad awake but kept my hand over his mouth so he didn't make a sound. He gave me a quizzical look so I pointed to my ear and then to the door.

Chad heard the movements and started to get out of bed.

"No! Nobody can know you're here," I whispered.

Chad nodded and I walked towards the door, him following closely behind. I crept out of the door and saw that the imposter was actually my mum. I ran back into my room, almost knocking Chad over in the process.

"It's my mum!" I whispered to Chad.

"That's a good thing," Chad whispered groggily. He was still half asleep.

"Well yes it is good to know that there's not a murderer in my apartment, but my mum can't know you're here! You have to get out somehow."

"Okay, I'll wait here until she goes to the bathroom, she's bound to go at some point, then I can sneak out the front door."

"Okay, try to be quiet while you wait," I smiled as I went to leave.

"Sonny wait."

"What?" I asked turning around.

"I forgot to tell you something," Chad smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"Good morning beautiful," Chad smiled as he gave me a kiss.

I blushed and turned to leave the room but just before I could open the door there was a knock.

"Hey Sonny, are you in there?"

"Erm yeah. Hold on a sec I'm coming now," I motioned to Chad to hide behind the bed as I left the room.

"There you are! I've missed you so much," Mum squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Hey mum, I've missed you too. How was Wisconsin?"

"It was great, everyone's well. Your old boyfriend Travis is still pining after you though."

"Well that's not going to happen now is it," I said motioning to my stomach.

"Yeah I guess not. So when can I meet this Chad?"

"How about tonight? I'll make dinner and you can meet him when I get back from work. I'll have to check with him first but I can't see it being a problem."

"That sounds great," Mum said as she made her way to the lounge.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"Oh yes please."

I returned with the coffee and joined my mum on the couch.

"So ... how long have you known about the pregnancy?"

"Only since Tuesday."

"That's three days. And you didn't think to tell me until yesterday?"

"Well I didn't want to worry you. What could you have done from Wisconsin? I had Chad and Tawni's been surprisingly supportive so you have nothing to worry about."

"Well I'm glad you're not alone in this; just don't be afraid to talk to me. I might get annoyed at first but I'll never leave you, no matter what you decide to do."

"Thanks mum, that means a lot," I gave her a hug.

"Anytime sweetie, now I must go to the bathroom, it was a long flight."

I waited for my mum to close the bathroom door before I ran to my bedroom to find Chad fast asleep on my bed.

"Chad! Wake up you have to go!"

"Hmm? What?"

"Go! She's in the bathroom!"

"Oh ... oh! Right sorry," He grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door.

He managed to sneak out before my mum got out of the bathroom and I sat back on the couch where she left me.

"So have you thought anymore about the wedding?" My mum asked.

"Well I was thinking of having Chad and Tawni come over tomorrow to help with the planning. I thought we could make a day of it. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea sweetie."

We spent the rest of the morning catching up on everything. From family in Wisconsin to how I've been coping with the news of a baby and everything in between. We only stopped when I had to leave for work.

We broadcast the live shows on a Friday at five so I didn't have to be at work until three. The show went really well and the audience was really into it but tonight was even more special than usual because Chad was standing in the wings supporting me. I even caught him laughing at a few of my jokes.

When the show was over we left together and went back to my house so Chad could meet my mum.

"Mum I'm home!"

"Oh hey sweetie," Mum said coming out of the living room.

"Mum this is Chad, Chad mum," I gestured between them.

"Mrs Munroe it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Chad smiled and shook my mum's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, please call me Connie," Mum smiled, clearly taken by Chad's charm.

"Why don't you two go ahead and get to know each other while I make dinner," I smiled at them.

"That sounds like a great idea, why don't you lead the way Connie," Chad smiled giving me a knowing look. I had to hold back a fit of giggles as I watched him get let around the apartment as if he'd never been here before. He was a much better actor than I though.

I'd chosen to make one of my favourite recipes by Jamie Oliver, tagliatelle with asparagus, crispy pancetta and parmesan. I absolutely loved it. Not only was it delicious, it was really quick to make. I chose to make pancakes for dessert, a little inside joke between Chad and I, but spruced them up a little with a dollop of tropical yogurt, fresh mango chunks and a drizzle of lime juice.

I started by putting the tagliatelle on the boil. I chopped some of the asparagus and fried the rest, before crisping up some pancetta. When the tagliatelle was cooked I mixed everything together with some parmesan and served it up with a little extra parmesan on top.

"Dinner's ready!" I called for everyone to come to the table.

My mum entered the room, Chad following closely behind whilst smiling at me over my mum's shoulder.

We all sat at the table, my mum on one side, me opposite her and Chad next to me.

"Sonny this is delicious, I had no idea you could cook this well," Chad smiled at me.

"Oh I'm not that good; it's just a simple recipe. Honestly a child could make this."

"Don't be so modest dear. This may be a simple recipe but she's made some excellent meals in the past," My mum told Chad.

We finished dinner and I left to make dessert. I cooked the pancakes then added the yogurt, mango and lime juice before serving it to Chad and my mum.

Chad chuckled as I set the plate in front of him.

"Am I missing something?" My mum asked confused.

"Oh no it's nothing. I've just got a little fetish for pancakes and Chad here finds it highly amusing," I gave him a little shove and he laughed some more.

I noticed my mum smiling at us.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Just watching you two reminds me of when I was young and in love," she smiled.

I blushed at my mum's words. Chad held my hand under the table and squeezed it tight.

"That's so lovely of you to say Connie," Chad smiled.

"You've got yourself a keeper there Sonny."

"I know," I said, gazing into Chad's eyes.

The rest of dinner passed in much the same way, laughter, joking and reminiscing. When dessert was finished my mum offered to wash the dishes and Chad and I moved to the living room.

When my mum joined us we watched a marathon of _Scrubs_, my favourite TV show of all time, and laughed all night long.

_**I feel like my story is just a lot of dialogue so far. Please let me know if you think I should add more descriptive writing in there or if you like it the way it is. I only want to do what makes you guys happy : )**_

_**xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me smile every time I read one, please keep them coming!**_

_**Anyway, on with the next chapter ...**_

_**xx**_

I woke that morning to sunlight streaming through my blind. I walked over to my window and lifted the blind so I could see out. To my pleasure there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I smiled and looked at my clock, noticing it was after nine already. I quickly got washed and dressed and phoned Chad to make sure he hadn't forgotten about the wedding planning.

"_Hello," _Chad spoke from the other end of the phone. It sounded like he'd just woken up.

"Hey Chad. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten about the wedding planning we're doing today."

"_Don't worry I didn't forget. Was everyone going to go to your apartment?"_

"That was the plan. Why?"

"_Well it's such a beautiful day I thought maybe people could come to my house. The garden's pretty big so we could do the work outside. I'll even make lunch and if you'd like. We could make a day of it."_

"Oh Chad that sounds wonderful! You're the best," I smiled.

"_I know," _Chad chuckled.

"Okay I have to phone Tawni to let her know we've changed locations. Are we still meeting at eleven?"

"_If that's okay with you."_

"Yup, eleven's good. Okay I'll see you later, bye."

"_Bye."_

I ended the call and dialled Tawni's number.

"_Hello."_ Tawni answered sounding even less awake than Chad had.

"Hey Tawni, sorry it's late notice but do you want to help plan some stuff for my wedding today?"

"_You bet!"_ Tawni immediately brightened up.

"Well we're meeting at eleven at Chad's house."

"_Okay I might be a little late; I need to pick some stuff up first."_

"Not sure I like the sound of that but never mind. I'll see you later."

"_Bye"_

I hung up the phone again and went through to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. My mum was already sat eating cereal when I walked in.

"Hey mum," I greeted her.

"Morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Are you still up for wedding planning today?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world honey."

"Good. By the way we've decided to do it at Chad's house instead. It's such a nice day it would be a shame to waste it inside."

"I completely agree."

We finished breakfast before starting the half hour drive to Chad's house which was in Santa Cruz, right on the coast.

When we arrived I heard my mum gasp. Chad's house was beautiful. A typical Californian home. I parked the car on the drive and we made our way to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited for Chad to answer.

Eventually the door opened.

"Sorry, I was in the garden sorting out the furniture, do come in."

I walked inside and looked around, imagining what this house looked like to my mum who'd never seen it before.

It had a huge foyer with a living room to the left and a dining room to the right. Straight ahead was another sitting area situated in front of a huge glass wall which opened straight into the garden. The downstairs of the house was very open plan with large archways which led through to each room instead of doors. The whole place had a modern feel to it which was topped off by the grand piano which sat in the middle of the foyer. My fingers itched to play it but I managed to resist.

"Chad this house is beautiful," My mum finally spoke.

"Thank you. It belongs to my parents but they let me live here while they're away," Chad smiled.

"You have very generous parents."

"Indeed I do. Shall we go through to the garden?"

I nodded and Chad led us through the house. We walked straight through the house and into the garden through the large glass doors. Once again my mother's breath was taken away as we entered the garden.

The part of the garden closest to the house was grass with stone stepping stones which formed a winding path to the infinity pool and Jacuzzi which looked out over the ocean. There were beautiful plants and fountains dotted around the garden but they were hardly noticeable when there was a view such as that.

Chad led us to the glass table and chairs to the right of the pool where we made ourselves comfortable.

"Would you like iced tea or lemonade?"

"Oh I'd love an iced tea," I answered.

"An iced tea sounds lovely if you don't mind," My mum smiled.

"Not at all. I'll bring out the sandwiches too," Chad started to leave.

"I'll help," I stood quickly. I would be grateful for a few minutes alone with Chad.

As soon as we entered the house Chad held my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to find my way around this house, it's so big!"

"You'll get the hang of it soon," Chad smiled, letting go of my hand as he opened the fridge to get out the iced tea.

I searched through the cupboards for some glasses but only found pans and mugs. I stood and smiled at Chad.

"Well I tried to be useful."

"Don't worry about it," Chad smiled reaching over me to a cupboard above my head. I felt his breath moving my hair as he reached across me. I looked up into his eyes and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. It started off gentle but got more passionate and heated. His hands worked their way into my hair and mine started running up and down his back.

We jumped apart when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Tawni," I half whispered.

"Yeah I should probably go answer that," Chad went to leave.

"Wait a minute," I said pulling him back, "You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards," I began to flatten his hair and straighten his shirt.

"You don't look too great either," Chad chuckled, stoking my hair back into place. It felt so good I almost pounced on him again.

"Chad, answer the door before I get carried away again," I said pushing him towards the door.

Chad laughed but went to answer the door as I grabbed the iced tea, four glasses and the sandwiches and made my way to the garden where my mum was waiting.

"You took your time," My mum said pouring herself a glass of iced tea.

I just smiled. Thankfully Tawni came into the garden at that point so I didn't have to explain myself any further.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop at a few places on the way," Tawni smiled dumping an armful of wedding brochures on the table.

"Wow Tawni, you certainly don't do things by halves," I muttered.

"Shall we get started?" Tawni continued, choosing to ignore my last comment.

I sat at the table opposite my mum and next to Chad. Tawni sat next to my mum.

We spent a few hours looking through the brochures Tawni brought and managed to choose a few possible destinations. Finding the destination was quite difficult on such short notice but thankfully _The London West Hollywood_ had a cancellation which we managed to book. However, the only area they had available was the rooftop pool. But Tawni managed to pull a few strings so we were able to get married on the rooftop then have some photos taken in the grounds while the area was being set up for us to dine.

We also decided that the theme should be modern with a vintage feel. We chose a lot of off white rather than brilliant white and picked some creamy coloured roses for decorations.

After a while deciding on colours and themes Tawni decided it was time I looked for a dress. She took me inside to the living room as she was a believer that it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding.

We got comfortable and started flicking through the brochures. After half an hour of seeing the same or very similar wedding gowns I came across a beautiful selection by the designer Elie Saab. There was one dress in particular which was absolutely breathtaking. It was quite low cut but had small sleeves which just covered the shoulders. It had a detailed lace bodice and long flowing skirts of layered silk organza. There was lace detailing down the skirts and, my favourite part, an off white ribbon around the waist _**(AN: the link to the dress is on my profile page along with some other links)**_. I showed the picture to Tawni.

"Wow. Sonny, that's the dress. I'll arrange a fitting," Tawni said pulling out her phone and dialling the number from the brochure.

I sat staring at the dress, trying to imagine what I would look like wearing it, while Tawni arranged the fitting.

"Okay that's arranged for tomorrow afternoon," Tawni pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Tomorrow? They have appointments so soon?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Never underestimate the power of Tawni," She shook her head and tutted at me. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Just go back outside and send Chad in, I need to talk to him," Tawni scowled at me.

I continued laughing as I left to get Chad.

"Chad, Tawni wants to see you inside."

"Me? Why?"

"She didn't say."

"Huh, weird," Chad said as he stood from the table.

I sat back at the table opposite my mum where we continued to look through the brochures.

Eventually Chad and Tawni came outside and Chad came and sat next to me. As he sat down he put his hand on my knee.

"So what was that about?" I asked them.

"You'll find out soon enough," Tawni smirked.

I turned to Chad and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"I can't tell you, Tawni will kill me. But you will find out soon. Patience is a virtue my dear," Chad smiled at me.

"Patience is a virtue which I do not possess!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed at me.

We spent a few more hours planning for the wedding until all of us, apart from Tawni, got bored and Chad and I ended up in the pool. The afternoon was spent lazing about in the garden and Chad set up the barbeque for dinner. We watched the sunset from the pool and headed home after a beautiful day.

_**I know this is short but it's been a while since I updated so I thought I'd give you guys a little snippet. Exams are over (Yay!) so I'll hopefully be able to update more often.**_

_**xx**_


End file.
